<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Wedding night by Dark_Nightingale</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25715104">Wedding night</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Nightingale/pseuds/Dark_Nightingale'>Dark_Nightingale</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Two and a Half Men (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Feelings Realization, Fluff, Gentle Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Post-Wedding, Romance, Wedding Night</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:15:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,307</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25715104</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Nightingale/pseuds/Dark_Nightingale</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Fix-it фик, меня до сих пор расстраивает, как закончилась серия с их свадьбой и тем более брачной ночью, поэтому я наконец решила это исправить и вот что из этого получилось.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alan Harper/Walden Schmidt, Уолден Шмидт/Алан Харпер</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Wedding night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Я слишком поздно вспомнила, что сцена с поцелуем для социального работника происходит серией позже, но в итоге решила, что она имела место быть и раньше, так что не стала исправлять.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>После бурной свадебной вечеринки у них в доме все гости разошлись по комнатам, и Уолден с Аланом последовали их примеру, пожелав друг другу доброй ночи, после чего каждый отправился в свою спальню.<br/>

"Ну что ж, Алан, это уже твой второй брак и вторая брачная ночь, которую ты проводишь в одиночестве. Сомнительная стабильность", - тоскливо подумал Харпер, забираясь под одеяло.<br/>
Он знал, что вечеринка после церемонии проходила в кругу друзей (и Майкла Болтона), поэтому шансы, что Уолден сейчас в кровати с красоткой модельной внешности близки к нулю, но всё равно горечь наполнила его сердце.<br/>
"Интересно, что он сейчас делает? Лег спать в одиночестве или как всегда читает что-то на планшете перед сном?" - подумал Алан, закладывая руки за голову, уставившись в потолок, где должна быть комната его лучшего друга, - "В идеальном сценарии мы должны быть вместе в его постели или хотя бы моей, но в моей жизни я могу только мечтать об этом".<br/>
"С другой стороны мечтать не вредно, и то, чего нет в реальности можно добрать с помощью фантазий", - успокоил себя мужчина, нерешительно открыв ящик прикроватной тумбочки и поглядев на флакон смазки и пачку салфеток, покоящиеся внутри. Его верные атрибуты чуть ли не на каждую одинокую ночь.<br/>
"Отныне и вовеки веков", - мрачно подумал Харпер и потянулся к смазке, как в дверь постучали.<br/>
Алан нервно захлопнул ящик и обернулся.<br/>
- Войдите? - отозвался он, гадая, кому и что могло понадобиться от него в такой час.<br/>
- Не разбудил? - в щели приоткрытой двери показалась голова его новоиспечённого супруга.<br/>
- Нет, заходи, - Алан сел, подвигаясь к краю кровати, освобождая место для друга, - Что-то случилось?<br/>
- Нет, просто мне не спится, - ответил Уолден, усаживаясь на кровати слева от мужа, - Интересная у нас брачная ночь выходит, не так ли? Я по пути к тебе слышал, что Джейни, похоже, вовсю развлекается со своей новой девушкой.<br/>
- Хоть кому-то подфортило сегодня, - усмехнулся Алан.<br/>
Они помолчали.<br/>
- Алан? - подал голос Шмидт и Алану показалось, что услышал нервные нотки в его голосе.<br/>
- Ммм? - Алан чуть сполз по подушке, которую прислонил к спинке кровати и взглянул на друга.<br/>
- Помнишь, кхм, наш поцелуй тогда? Когда мы практиковались на комфортной интимности друг с другом для достоверности? - голос Уолдена звучал хриплее, чем обычно.<br/>
Сердце Алана невольно сбилось с ритма от воспоминания о том дне.<br/>
- Конечно помню, как такое событие можно забыть, - он выдал нервный смешок, - Далеко не первый наш с тобой поцелуй, но определенно первый осознанный и чувственный.<br/>
Уолден потер шею, тяжело вздыхая. Алан заметил, что он сам невольно начинает нервничать из-за его поведения.<br/>
- Да... Скажи, тебе ведь понравилось? - Несмотря на темноту комнаты, Алан в лунном свете заметил, что его муж смотрит прямо ему в глаза.<br/>
- Не то слово, если бы ты не ретировался так быстро на кухню, ты бы понял, почему я не могу сразу же последовать за тобой, - Алан тихо рассмеялся и к его облегчению, Уолден присоединился.<br/>
- Серьезно? Чёрт, прости, я не знал, что он так на тебя подействует... Просто я, знаешь... Для меня это было впервые с мужчиной и я испугался. Испугался тех чувств, что почувствовал во время поцелуя с тобой, - голос Уолдена сорвался на шёпот.<br/>
Алан с трудом верил своим ушам. Его сердце заколотилось от волнения, и ладони вспотели. Неужели он хочет сказать...<br/>
В воздухе напряжение можно было резать ножом и Алан почти решился задать волнующий его вопрос, но Уолден его опередил.<br/>
- Ты... ты не хотел бы попробовать снова? Тем более, что ты сам сказал, что тебе понравилось, - Шмидт не без труда совладал с голосом, хоть он немного и дрожал от волнения.<br/>
"Боже, да, конечно же да, я думал, что мне придётся молить тебя об этом, когда ты будешь под градусом".<br/>
- Да, - просто ответил Алан, чувствуя, как сильно его сердце бьется в грудной клетке, и нетерпеливо подвинулся ближе к супругу.<br/>
Уолден развернулся к нему, чуть меняя позу, и Алан ощутил его теплые ладони у себя на лице. Подушечки больших пальцев мягко погладили его скулы, линию челюсти и он почувствовал теплое дыхание у себя на губах, которое сменилось мягкими губами.<br/>
Алан отрешённо подумал, что у него самого случился сердечный приступ из-за того, какой кульбит совершило его сердце, когда Уолден прижался своим губами к его собственным, кончиком языка скользнув по его нижней губе.<br/>
Харпер послал к чертям всё своё самообладание и издал тихий благодарный стон, подаваясь вперёд. Он слишком долго скрывал свои чувства к Уолдену, слишком долго ждал этого повторного поцелуя, ещё более чувственного и нежного в этот раз, чтобы держаться.<br/>
Мужчины целовались долго и увлеченно, пока у обоих не начала кружиться от нехватки воздуха голова.<br/>
Осторожно отстранившись, они молча разглядывали друг на друга в тишине.<br/>
- Алан, мне кажется... - наконец нарушил тишину Уолден и сердце Алана тревожно пропустило удар.<br/>
"Если он скажет, что это было ошибкой, боюсь, что я просто пойду топиться в океане, как он когда-то из-за Бриджит. Я не смогу жить с ним под одной крышей после такого".<br/>
- ..., что я люблю тебя, - не без колебаний закончил Уолден, найдя руку мужа и бережно сжав её в своей.<br/>
Харпер лишился дара речи.<br/>
- Алан? - взволнованно позвал Уолден, когда молчание со стороны друга затянулось.<br/>
- Прости, мне показалось, что ты сказал, что ты любишь меня, - заторможено выдал старший мужчина.<br/>
- Тебе не показалось, я действительно люблю тебя. По крайней мере думаю, что это любовь, - голос Уолдена звучал немного обиженно.<br/>
- Я просто настолько отвык слышать это словосочетание по отношению к себе, что решил, будто ослышался. Чёрт, прости. Я ведь... я тоже тебя люблю, Уолден, - Алан взволнованно сжал ладонь Уолдена крепче.<br/>
- Тогда я готов говорить тебе это настолько часто, сколько потребуется, чтобы ты привык, - прошептал Уолден, чуть подаваясь вперёд и прижимаясь своим разгоряченным лбом ко лбу Алана.<br/>
- Ты сказал, что "думаешь". Ты не уверен? - Алан решил всё-таки уточнить волнующий его вопрос.<br/>
- Да? Просто, как я уже говорил, для меня это всё впервые, отношения с мужчиной. Я никогда не испытывал влечения или любви к мужчинам раньше. Но ты - исключение из правил. Возможно это потому, что ты самый близкий мне из знакомых мужчин, ты знаешь меня как никто другой.<br/>
Алан кивнул, нежно поглаживая кончиками пальцев пальцы Уолдена.<br/>
Он действительно знал Уолдена лучше, чем кто-либо, возможно, что даже лучше, чем сам Уолден знал себя. Столько лет совместного проживания под одной крышей позволили ему выучить наизусть не только вкусы и привычки лучшего друга, но и подстроиться под него. Алан знал, какой шампунь любит Уолден, а от какого сока у него изжога, по одному взгляду мог определить его расположение духа, он даже заметил, что невольно перенял некоторые его жесты и фразы. А после недавнего инфаркта он узнал, какие лекарства и в какое время Уолдену нужно их принимать и следил за этим. Так что да, даже до того, как Уолден сделал ему предложение вступить с ним фиктивный брак, он знал его в тысячу раз лучше, чем многие будущие молодожёны знают своих партнёров. И он был уверен, что Уолден знает о нем не меньше.<br/>
- Ты ведь в курсе, что существуют сексуальности помимо гомосексуальности, в которых могут привлекать и женщины, и мужчины?<br/>
- Да, твоя племянница очень подробно рассказала мне о том, что их существует немало. Но честно говоря, для меня это не имеет значения, к какой относить себя. Я просто знаю, что я выбрал тебя и я не хочу никого другого, Алан, - Уолден мягко погладил мужа по щеке.<br/>
- Согласен, мы можем назвать это аланосексуалностью, если хочешь, не обязательно давать этому название, пока нам хорошо друг с другом и всё устраивает, - Алан с трудом верил своему счастью.<br/>
Уолден рассмеялся.<br/>
- Мне нравится, пусть так и будет.<br/>
- Что ж, похоже, что наш брак теперь не настолько фиктивный, как мы изначально планировали, - хмыкнул Алан, укладываясь на спину и притягивая к себе супруга ближе.<br/>
- И от этого все только в выигрыше - и наш союз будет выглядеть безупречно искренним для служб опеки, и ты наконец сможешь заказать себе кредитку вместо того, чтобы подбирать пин к моей, - Уолден рассмеялся, получив легкий удар в плечо.<br/>
- Ты за кого меня принимаешь? - Алан так искренне возмутился, что Шмидт почти поверил.<br/>
- За своего мужа, Алана Харпера-Шмидта, - прошептал ему на ухо Уолден, целуя его снова.<br/>

"Всё-таки иногда фантазии становятся явью", - подумал Алан, закрываясь пальцами в мягкие волосы Уолдена и целуя его в ответ.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>